


Cunning And Sly, Am I Right?

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, amused ed, fox is onto this gay shit, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Fox is onto Nygmobblepot





	Cunning And Sly, Am I Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [This](http://veromejaleska.tumblr.com/post/156550840135/based-on-this-post)
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd

Ed had strolled into Fox’s office like he owned the place, standing in the doorway waiting for other man to acknowledge his presence. Fox took his time to finish his writing before looking up, seemingly unfazed by Ed’s being there and frowned, as if he were expecting someone else. Fox spoke first, breaking the silence between the two men.

“Hey Nygma…” a pause “where’s your boyfriend?” Fox asked with a neutral tone, watching him for a response. Ed kept his face indifferent as he took in Fox’s bold question. He decided why not have some fun with his… _friend -_ Fox was at least tolerable to communicate with given the type Ed had been forced to deal with in the past, namely (Harvey Bullock). Ed frowned ever so slightly and smiled, his expression now more playful than anything- giving nothing away. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend” he replied, his tone also neutral. At this Fox smiled ever so slightly and leant back in his chair whilst speaking. “Sure you do.” having leant back fox seemed more content to stew over his uncertainty of how best to express his thoughts. He seemed to decide by adding “That Bossy Little mean one you’re always hanging around” onto his sentence, looking at Ed for a reply.

Ed went to speak as soon as the words left Fox’s mouth but he instead held his tongue, his face breaking into a small smile at Fox’s description of Oswald. The Assumption that they were _together_ made Ed duck his head ever so slightly and share a playful look with Fox, neither confirming nor denying the assumption.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
